


How to Fall in Love

by prettyboylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lord Voldemort is actually nice, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboylover/pseuds/prettyboylover
Summary: Harry Potter did not come back to life and defeat Voldemort like in the original series. Instead, he was blasted with a Petrificus Totalus by yours truly, Lord Voldemort. Find out what happens next as Harry goes from being the poster light boy to something entirely different.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 49





	1. Intro

Harry was thrown into the dungeon-like a rag doll. It wouldn’t be far from the truth from how he let himself get dragged across the floor by Voldemort’s two henchmen. 

Harry felt sullen. Instead of successfully being killed by his nemesis, Harry came back to life and then was successfully stunned by Voldemort himself. He guessed it was because of his irritating ability to come back to life whenever Voldemort hit him with Avada Kedavra. How unfortunate, Harry thought sadistically. 

The light savior side-glanced at the approaching footsteps he heard outside of his ever-so-comfortable dungeon. 

“Harry Potter,” a raspy sibilant voice called out. “It is a wonder how you manage to thwart every attempt I make to kill your insolent existence.” Green eyes looked up to meet narrowed red. “I now see that such attempts are uselessssss.” With an ominous grin, Voldemort spoke the words that made Harry wish he had died in the forest. “As a result of my Horcruxes being slain by you and your companions, I have linked your soul to mine completely. Do you understand the implications to this dear Harry?” 

Harry’s eyes widened because yes, he bloody did understand the conditions. It meant that he was forever tied to his one-and-only nemesis. The little soul fragment he had attached to him for the past 17-years would be nothing compared to the control that Voldemort would have on him now. Harry looked at the snake-like man in despair. “What are you planning Voldemort?” Although Harry could have been headstrong and stubborn like usual, he had lost his fire. The question came out as a man who had lost all hope. Instead of the insane laughter that haunted his dreams, the man chuckled. “Based on your survival rate, I will be indestructible dear Harry. Due to taking a bit of your own soul and giving you mine, I have somehow regained my sanity. I have you to thank Harry Potter. If it wasn’t for you, the Wizarding World’s light forces might have escaped. They are now being predisposed as slaves for my most loyal followers. Would you like to say hello to your filthy mudblood friend? No? That’s too bad.” Voldemort looked down at Harry horrified expression and smirked. “As for you my dear friend, you shall be trained by yours truly to get rid of any threats to my person. You shall torture, maim, kill in my stead. You will not disobey or else,” Harry felt his heart grip tight. He couldn’t breathe and struggled to gasp for air. He could feel his soul start to become unsettled and almost burn. It felt like his entire body was being hexed by the blood-boiling curse, Cruciatus, and so much more. This pain was something that he did not want to experience ever again. “S-stop,” Harry begged. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground in a bowing-position. This time, Voldemort did cackle. 

“Oh Harry, Harry. Be grateful that Lord Voldemort is showing you mercy. I could have had my henchmen torture you until you wish you died, but that wouldn’t be as fun would it? No, no, no. It would be much more fun watching the betrayal replace your friends' adoring eyes. You are no longer the Light’s Savior Harry. You are now Lord Voldemort’s personal and most trusted guard.” 

Harry glared at his nemesis with the little fire he had left. He felt ticked off by hearing about Voldemort’s plans. Grinding his teeth, Harry harshly spat on the snake-faced bastard’s feet before telling him to fuck off. He should’ve guessed what happened next because in one second he was in immeasurable pain again. This time, it hurt so much that he felt like he was in Hell. 

“Please, please. I’m sorry Lord Voldemort.” Harry grimaced but bowed his head in submission at his new lord’s feet. He felt utterly defeated but the pain was nothing like he ever experienced. If he could not die, he would rather listen to Voldemort’s orders than get tortured like that for the rest of his existence.

“Your wish is my command, my Lord.”

“Excellent.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked with his bare feet dragging across the carpeted stoned ground. His head held low as he followed his Lord through Hogwarts' beautiful castle. His Lord once told him how Hogwarts was his home. It was the only place he felt solace as an adolescent.

Although Harry expected to have a miserable life, his Lord was actually surprisingly bearable. Instead of making him sleep in the dungeons all those years ago, his Lord eventually let him sleep in the room across from his own. His Lord taught him a great deal on magic, just like he promised. Yet, instead of making Harry torture and kill everyone in his Lord’s path like Harry thought he would, Voldemort became more mellow over the years and only ordered Harry to hurt another person if necessary. It seems that his Lord has become more and more human ever since their souls conjoined. With Voldemort in rule, the magic community actually flourished. Instead of the overbearing death, famine, and torture that everyone thought would happen, magic flourished, less magical children were mistreated, and the purebloods stopped treating half-bloods, muggleborns, and squibs like rubbish.

All of his friends should have died by now. Although many of his friends died during the early rule of Lord Voldemort, some were able to see the transition in their Lord’s attitude. Harry misses them every day, but over the many years with his Lord, he was able to forget the painful tinge he felt every time he remembered Ronald’s and Hermione’s faces. His one regret would be never saying goodbye when they finally passed due to the torture they consistently faced. One was a blood-traitor and the other was but another filthy mudblood. Their ends were inevitable during that time. Harry just wishes that his Lord will never go back to that level of insanity again.

Harry quickly wiped off the melancholy expression from his face and tried to think positively. Now, his Lord was like a completely different person. Instead of wanting to kill all muggleborns and squibs, he held a more peaceful disposition and created laws to regulate magical and non-magical interactions. His current followers wouldn’t even think of mistreating another magical being, let alone a house elf. Vampires, werewolves, centaur, mermaids, and other magical beings started to come out of hiding and now lived peacefully with wizards and witches. There was no longer oppression with whether someone was light or dark.

“Harry?” Harry looked up to see his Lord’s now human face. He looked well around 30-years-old.

“Yes, my Lord?” Harry looked up only to see his Lord standing extremely close to his person. However, occurrences like these often happened, therefore, Harry was unbothered by the close proximity.

His Lord looked at him with an expression Harry could never come to understand. He searched Harry’s youthful emerald green eyes like he was looking for something. For what, Harry had no clue. Raising his eyebrow to say ‘what?’ Voldemort answered with a flat expression before turning around on his heels to have his back facing the unaging boy. “Run along now Harry. I have matters to attend to.” Harry scoffed at the quick dismissal but left towards his chambers anyway. Moments like these occurred often, so it was unsurprising, really. Yet, Harry couldn’t help but look back at his Lord’s frozen stature with worry.

With a shake of his head, Harry left to his chambers.

TIME SKIP

“Harry! Harry!’ A boy with shining blonde hair and stormy grey eyes barged into his room. Harry looked up from his book with obvious irritation. “What Malfoy?” It was a wonder how Harry didn’t flinch at the sir name of this boy. He reminded him so much of Draco, yet there was an obvious difference between them. While Draco was serious and stoic and dead…this boy was happy and carefree and very much alive. So unlike his great grandfather. One thing that they both had in common was their obnoxious need to bother Harry.

“Come now, I told you to call me Avrae,” with a cheeky grin, the insolent boy settled on the arm of Harry’s chair and took away his book. His book!

“What are you reading now? Tales of a Muggleborn? Really Harry? Instead of doing something boorish like-like reading, why don’t you finally go on that date with me?”

Harry gave him a deadpanned look before giving his friend’s great-grandchild a light stinging jinx. “For the 100th time Malfoy, you are my friend’s GREAT GRANDchild, and you are much too young for me.”

Avrae guffawed and gave Harry a sly smirk. “Come now, you don’t look well-over 19. If anything, you look younger than me! I’ll be 22 this year, you know. So pleaseeeeee~~~ one date. If not for me, do it for yourself!” With Harry’s obvious questioning look the boy’s eyes lit with excitement. “Yes, yes, you see. Do it so people stop talking about how you and Lord Voldemort are secretly…” Avrae pretended to look left and right to check if anyone was there. Like there’d be anyone who can escape Harry’s notice inside his own chambers. Harry mentally scoffed. With a dramatic pause, Avrae got close to Harry’s ear and whispered, “dating.”

With the unexpected words, Harry blushed until his ears and neck were bright red. “E-excuse me? People don’t think that!”

Avrae gave him a light, understanding yet sad smile. “Of course they do. You guys are literally around each other 24/7. So…what do you think? A date wouldn’t hurt would it?”

Harry gave his friend’s GREAT GRANDchild an exasperated sigh before nodding. “Fine, one date. Only to stop the rumors from believing such nonsense.”

Avrae gave him an excited puppy-like hug. “You won’t regret it! Meet me at 6 at the Astronomy tower will ya? And don’t be late!” The boy left as fast as he had come leaving Harry to mull over his words.

Him and Voldemort? Dating? Harry scoffed his blush away. As if.


	3. Chapter 3

Avrae’s POV

Avrae looked outside of the Astronomy Tower and watched the sky dreamily. It wasn’t due to the beautiful sunset or the pink hue in the darkening sky, it was because he was finally going on a date with his long-time crush. The first moment he saw Harry Potter, he knew how special he was. With his wild ebony locks surrounding his face like a halo, his striking emerald eyes that resembled jewels, and his ivory skin, he could defeat Aphrodite herself, the Goddess of Beauty. It wasn’t just his looks though, far from it. It was also his powerful presence that reeked of experience and darkness. The first time his skin touched his magic, Avrae knew he was hooked.

“Malfoy?” Avrae turned around to see the object of his affection in dark robes and some shoes, finally.

Avrae did not plan to leave this date without at least impressing Harry. He wanted to show him that he could lavish him with affection and attention. With a full-on plan in mind, Avrae shakily took out his right hand, and asked Harry if he would do him the honor of dancing with him. On cue, romantic music started to play in the background.

Harry gave him a look of disbelief but decided to humor the boy. “Alright then.”

Deciding to take the lead, Avrae wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held his left hand to his chest with utter appreciation. “I know this is corny as hell. But, I wanted to at least enjoy the sunset with you.” He blushed before saying, “Your eyes look dazzling in the sunlight, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush a little. Although he knew this boy, who was probably hundreds of years younger than him, was just a mere boy, he couldn’t help but feel flattered. Looking up, Harry finally understood that he was looking at a boy growing up to be a man. He was no longer just a child. Tearing up a little bit, Harry looked away.

Seeming to sense this, Avrae changed the topic by asking if he ever tried the new Italian restaurant that just opened up in Diagon Alley.

Shaking his head, Avrae’s eyes lit up. “Well then, this will be the first time! Come now! I’ll show you!” Cutting their dance short, Avrae took Harry’s hand and sped them out the door. There was no time to waste after all.

TIME SKIP

Harry couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed Avrae’s company in the past few months. Although the boy was younger mentally, he proved to be more mature than he thought. Instead of the puppy-like act that he usually held, he showed Harry a new side of him that illustrated elegance and class. Although Harry knew he didn’t love the boy, he figured he could one-day grow to love him.

Although many would say that Harry should wait for his one-true-love, Harry knew there was no such thing for him. He had lost Ginny years ago. When she passed, his ability to see a future with anyone passed along with her.

However, looking up at the shining blonde hair and stormy eyes of his companion as they laid leisurely on the couch, Harry had hope. The boy—no…man had shown Harry the joys of simple acts like eating food together, holding hands, and innocently kissing in secret.

Harry quickly turned his head when he felt a domineering presence near them. He sighed in relief when he realized it was his Lord.

Harry moved off his companion, much to Avrae’s displeasure, to greet his Lord. However, instead of a neutral expression he often wore, his face looked grim and angry. Suddenly, without any indication, his Lord sent a torture curse to his lover.

“My Lord!” Harry shouted. He looked at Voldemort with disbelief. Gone was the level-headed man that he now proudly called his Lord. Insane, angry red eyes flashed as it met disbelieving green. “Follow me.” Without another word, Voldemort stormed away from the disgusting scene.

Harry sighed and gave Avrae an apologetic look. The man looked worn from the torture curse that was recently inflicted on him, but he looked like he would survive. After making sure his lover was okay, he briskly walked out only to be stopped by his face slamming into his Lord’s chest. Harry looked up and saw anger and disgust clearly written in his face. Harry felt his own ire grow.

“If you have a problem with me being in a homosexual relationship, spit it out.” This seemed to only anger Voldemort even more. "You will do well not to talk to me with such disrespect, Harry Potter." Looking stunned, Harry spluttered from disbelief at his Lord’s intolerant actions. “I thought you were different now! What happened to the all-is-equal propaganda! I can’t believe you tortured my boyfriend.” Without warning, Voldemort slammed his person to the wall. Both arms caging Harry. “Well, if you’re going to hurt me, do it! Fuck you Voldemort. I really…I really thought you were different.” Harry started to feel his throat tightening.

Voldemort’s angry expression softened before reaching for Harry’s eyes. “Don’t cry.” With his thumb, he cleaned his companion's tears away.

Harry didn’t realize he was crying, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how much it would hurt to meet his once-nemesis disgusted eyes again. He hated feeling so weak, but his tears kept falling. He looked up at his Lord, his green eyes sparkling from the tears. “Please don’t hate me, my Lord. Anything but that.”

Voldemort looked troubled which only made Harry start to shake. Before he knew it Harry felt arms wrap around him bringing him closer to his Lord’s chest. “I can never hate you, Harry. Far from it.”

Feeling angry and confused Harry demanded to know why he attacked Avrae.

Voldemort looked away. His usually immaculate chestnut hair fell out of place and into his eyes. It was a sight that Harry couldn’t look away from. Unthinkingly, Harry reached his hands towards his Lord’s hair and fixed the out of place hair.

Turning his head to face Harry, His Lord gave him that same unreadable expression that Harry knew he could never place. The stare became more intense and suddenly, feeling very aware of his surroundings, his face grew hot as he realized his Lord was still looking down at him with one of his arms against the wall, caging him in, and another arm around his waist, gripping him closer.


End file.
